parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocko Age (TheLastDreamworksToon Style)
Cast 'Rocko Age:' *Manny - Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life) *Sid - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Diego - Filburt (Rocko's Modern Life) *Scrat - Oh (Home) *Roshan - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Soto - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Zeke - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Oscar - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Lenny - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) 'Rocko Age 2: The Meltdown' *Ellie - Ami/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon 1992) *Crash & Eddie - Lazlo and Raj (w/ Clam as Extra) (Camp Lazlo) *Maelstrom - Archor (Finding Nemo) *Cretaceous - Chum (Finding Nemo *Fast Tony - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Stu - Hamm (Toy Story) *Lone Gunslinger - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!) (Both are voiced by Will Arnett) 'Rocko Age 3: Dawn of the Birds' *Scratte - Disgust (Inside Out) *Buck - Surly (The Nut Job) *Momma Dino - Miriam Beaks (Harvey Beaks) *Egbert, Yoko & Shelly - Harvey Beaks, Foo & Michelle Beaks *Rudy - Nigel (Rio) 'Rocko Age 4: Continental Drift' *Shira - Rei/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon 1992) *Granny Sloth - Bev Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Captain Gutt - Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Flynn - Sparks (Toy Story 3) *Raz - Stretch (Toy Story 3) *Gupta - Twitch (Toy Story 3) *Squint - Chunk (Toy Story 3) *Dobson (A.K.A. Boris) - Scud (Toy Story) 'Rocko Age 5: Collision Course' *Brooke - Usagi/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon 1992) *Gertie - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Gavin - Banzai (The Lion King) *Roger - Ed (The Lion King) *Francine - Joy (Inside Out) *Teddy - Mr. Blik (Catscratch) *Neil DeBuck Weasel - Grayson (The Nut Job) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheLastDreamworksToon Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs